Metadiluvia
Provinces Alexandria This is the capital of Metadiluvia, the city itself is built in the bottom of a submerged crater. This is due to the predominant religious belief that to remain above water for long periods of time would draw the wrath of Poseidon once more. It is their largest known inhabited city of the Metadiluvia. The rest of the province is This province is also home to a Manalith, Warlith, as well as most of the known orders. it is also the province that the fewest outsider visitors so updated info is few and far between. Etharial Etharial is home to the magical college of Athena. It is where most of the Magical innovations originate. There are a few orders here as well as a Manalith and a Warlith. The entrance to the city is in the center of a swamp and is what made the land into a swamp. it is a sea cave exit. the city itself is underground and underwater. Mamoth Port Orders Schools of Magic Government Economy Flora and Fauna Important Figures Description These inquisitive peoples have lived in myth and legends. They have spread from their capital of Atlantis and now inhabit forgotten places. known to a few as the Metadiluvian they worship, praise and condemn their gods in the Hellenic fashion. These dwarf like people are quiet, keep to themselves and their own. however they love the pursuit of knowledge. One of their unique abilities is the ability to think many things at once. This leaves many traders with the impression that they are crazy. Religion Hellenistic in religion, these people worship a multitude of gods. Their primary gods are Atlas the god of endurance and astronomy, Poseidon god of the sea, and Hades the god of the underworld. These three gods rule over a multitude of lesser gods each with their own focus. Metadiluvians gift offerings in exchange for their own requests with the gods. As an interesting side note if an individual feels they are receiving too much attention from a god they will find and break an urn take a shard of that urn and carve the name of the god that is troubling them and then crush it to a fine powder thus breaking the gods power on them. History The only certainty in that historians outside of Metadiluvia will agree-apon is that the country originated from a mythical country called Atlantis. according to Legend the citizens greatly offended Poseidon. Apon conferring with Atlas the guardian of the city, he sank the city and surrounding lands into the depths of the sea. Hearing the plea of so many of his followers, Atlas was not willing to lose all of his followers and gave them the ability to breath underwater in exchange for their advanced knowledges that led to Poseidon's rampage. All other written forms of their history from before and after the descent up until their re-emergence in shadowy places of the world, were lost or destroyed. What is left are folktales of monsters, strange creatures and the rumors of their once great knowledge. Culture Another General mystery. Travelers that have conversed with these people find a short, stout, distrusting figure with two shell like rams horns protruding from their temples. They dress in colorful hues with darked undertones of blues and browns. Their short attention span and long memory seemed contradictory in nature but a recent hypothesis suggest this is because they actually think many things at once. This is also the reason for the common interpenetration that they are all insane. It is clear that they are xenophobic to some extent, however are extremely willing to trade for unique and hard to come by items for their own sea trinkets. As a general rule they have become know as collectors of anything they take an interest in. they are hard to meet and are even harder to befriend. Category:Metadiluvia Category:Country